Light up the Moon
by Vitalini
Summary: Set after Chapter 169. Kazu is always willing to go that extra miile for a friend in need even if it's just sharing his dreams.


_**Light up the moon**_

* * *

_Most things born of the earth return to it. A bird can't fly forever. But for the short time it is in the air, free of gravity, it's worth it, no matter how short that freedom is._

* * *

The wind was sharp. Sharp enough to pick up a hat and hurl it a couple of feet behind you before you could even move your hand. Sharp enough to burst open dumpsters and blast its contents through alleys and into the streets, even pushing late night wanderers into nearby shelters. It was strong enough to clear the sky of clouds, but the electric street lights that brightened the pavement made the open sky nothing but a black blanket resting over the city.

It was the artificial light which drove him to seek higher ground, still from a hill top the orange glow was too much of a distraction. Ironically the best view was in the centre of that glittering jungle if you could get high enough were the light couldn't reach you and the vast sky would be all there would be.

He had planned this night months ahead after coming across it when he was flicking through his Dad's astrology magazine that he still subscribed to despite hardly ever being around to read them. It was apparently a good night for star gazers to see some planet or other but he'd completely forgotten until the weather report mentioned clear skies and reminded people it was a good night to get their telescopes out. He didn't have a telescope but a clear night meant stars and though he usually had better things to do than stare ideally at the sky the pictures in the magazine had been enough to convince him to put the date on his calendar.

It was a wonder why he went out when there were better reasons for him to stay inside and do that homework he'd been putting off or the laundry he had been meaning to do or even go over his latest Trick. But he needed this more. He needed to be chilled to the bone by the fierce and sporadic wind. He needed to be racing through the city streets at this late hour when any sane person would be locked in their homes. But most importantly he knew Ikki needed it. So now he was miles from his intended final destination and heading for the suburbs. Tonight they weren't much quieter than the lifeless city. The wind howled eerily round corners and up through side oaths like a pack of angry ghosts, banging the trashcans together as if deliberately stopping the neighbourhood from sleeping. Still, it could not dampen his spirits, tonight he was going to go higher than the wind and take his friend with him.

They'd trained hard since the night when Spitfire rebuilt Ikki's broken wings, but some things were still harder to repair and overcome and he knew the crow would never admit to them. So in the dead of this blustery night, with hardly a sole out and no one to judge them he was going to help ease some of the remaining pain because sometimes wounds needed to open to a soothing touch instead of being covered by hard casts. Ikki would never admit to needed anyone but he wanted to see that smile that reached his friends eyes back again, strip away there last few weeks, go back to how things were for just an hour or so, though knowing Ikki he'd probably have to settle for just a few minutes.

Of course back then when the Storm King was nothing more than a cocky, show off leader of a street gang, he had been nothing but a face in the crowd. There to pick up the bits left behind like a starved dog. Indeed he was s starved dog that craved attention, or even acknowledgement and took it like a reward for his loyalty. Because even if he was weak, or would always be the first to think of running away, he was loyal. Deep down, yes, he did want to surpass Ikki, who wouldn't? But it was like a goal he set himself to improve day by day, as a high jumper would raise the bar to see how high they can jump. Only his bar was already so far up it was like a far away dream, still it was all the motivation he needed.

Grains of dirt rolled across the earth and pavement like sand. Weeds and trees rustled noisily, dried by endless sunny days after the rain. Everything was blistered and crisp; making it easy to move now the tears from the sky were gone, no longer holding them down. A cat growled from under a porch, displeased with the turn in the weather when the wind chased stray garbage under the wood after it. He pulled his coat tighter around him as he was knocked sideways and back, one armed stretched out as if fending off each tide of fierce air filled with dirt and rubbish. His pace slowed when the buildings were no longer tall enough to stop the worst of it especially now he was heading into the wind instead of having it at his back. Routes which he did almost daily without a sweat were a struggle, well at least the moisture from the perspiration would be completely ripped from him.

When he reached the Noyamano household he went straight for Ikki's window even though it would be closed. He crouched low and tapped softly on the glass with one hand while the other gripped the side of support. He was shivering and exhausted so it was inviting to feel the blast of warm air when the window was finally slid open even if he felt cemented into place.

"K-Kazu?" Ikki looked incredibly groggy and dazed for a second before violently shaking his head and staring at him as if he were some apparition from a dream. Even as Kazu wondered if his friend would ever come to his senses another gust of wind sent him tumbling into the Crow's room, were he landed awkwardly on the bed. Still not completely with it Ikki felt obliged to shut the window as the cold was giving him Goosebumps and an unwanted alertness. He turned on the Blonde that was already righting himself. "What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

"Get dressed; I have something to show you."

Ikki didn't move and Kazu was forced to push him off the bed. Admittedly even if the place stank o body odor he was tempted to nod off right there and then or huddle down in the heated sheets but he didn't come all this way just to steal his friend's bed and he couldn't afford to let the cosy aura rob his energy. So instead he leaped as quietly as possible off the bed and moved about the room, pulling open draws and getting out the warmest looking clothing he could find while the crow stood and watched.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No, it's now or never and it's pretty important." He replied quickly voice full of certainty that was to fool himself rather than convince his friend. However he was unable to remove the sceptical look from Ikki's face so he amended his words, "well it's important to me."

Even as he passed the dark haired boy his clothes he expected him to dump them on the floor and climb back into his welcoming bed before turning away and dismissing him. Instead he took off his sleeping shirt and shorts to replace them with the clothes Kazu had picked. The blonde turned away as he dressed expressing a small smile of gratitude for a moment that the Crow wouldn't see.

"I don't get it, you disappear for a week and now you start late night appearance acts."

"Last time I did save your life." He corrected, recalling seeing Ikki fly off the cliff as bits of disintegrated bicycle surrounding his falling figure and everything after was still a painful blur.

"This better be important." The words may sting, striking Kazu where the wind outside couldn't but his resolve was strong and he led the way out the window. "Where are we going?"

"The tower," With those words Ikki took the lead, racing over roofs and grinding along grates and fences with Kazu copying him as he followed. The wind was now at their backs, pushing them along and at time he felt he was being supported by thin air as it swept them up and carried them along like leaves on the path. Ahead Ikki seemed to be riding the wind, not just following it and going where it too him. He was making his own road and it was one which Kazu could follow.

Both were battered by the tumultuous forces around them as they climbed up buildings, exposed to the elements but they still managed to set a good pace and without hesitation the headed up the tower as soon as they came to it. However as they ascended they couldn't risk jumping or even taking a foot from the metal least they were thrown off and left to gravities mercy.

As they got higher the wind gradually seemed to die down, things became quieter and the city smaller. Their breathing was laboured and heavy, coming out it short, noisy clouds of mist and cold sweat soaked their clothes. As the top came into sight they dared to kick themselves higher, Ikki always just ahead of him reached the top first and collapsed on the nearest flat surface. Kazu a second behind sat next to him with a touch more grace and looked at the sky.

It was filled with stars, like a child had knocked a tub of glitter over the black void, filling it with spots of light. It was amazing that something as sparkling and bright as these stars could be outshined by the dull, orange glow of street lights but it was more amazing that the light they saw had travelled billions of miles to get there while the stars it belonged to were all burnt out and long dead but their light could still shine on, still be beautiful. Some appeared closer and brighter than others, like space was spread out in front of them. It was better than any picture he'd ever seen, as if they were looking at the universe beyond their sky. After all there was a point where the earth's atmosphere ended and Space began. Did that mean even the sky had limits?

The air, now it wasn't trying to knock them over was clean, fresh and gentle but his breath still steamed up and he hugged himself to keep warm. He wondered if they were the only people in Tokyo who could see the sky like they did now, as if all they had to do was reach out and catch the stars like they were just fireflies stuck in a net, not the remains of fine dust and burning gas. He wondered if his parents could see the same sky or if it was covered clouds or blocked by artificial lights in whatever part of the world they were. He'd forgotten where they were and his sister hadn't come back tonight eitherso only Chiwa was home. Beside him, Ikki was equally captivated by the sight, maybe he didn't really consider how vast the sky was until now. It was vast. Too big to even comprehend its size and Ikki wanted it, dreamed of it.

Both huddled in their seats, multiple layers of clothes proving ineffective as their skin burned red with cold before paling as the blood retreated and eventually they were driven back from the edge and closer to each other for the basic need for heat, but their eyes never left the sky. Kazu turned his attention to the right, to the moon. It was the biggest, roundest moon he'd ever seen, a pumpkin, too big to wrap his hand around but it was still far away. As its sudden grandeur made it untouchable, the silvery moonlight reach them making their frozen skin glow whiter. Slowly he reached out for it, a pretend caress before dropping his hand again and shoving it back into his pockets.

"You know something Ikki..."

"What?"

"Wouldn't it be great if we were all stars, united in one sky?" Ikki looked at him funny, face crumbling into a frown while the air steamed and swirled sluggishly between them. Kazu felt icy, his heat completely receding to his core and his surface was just a drowsy puppet that was couldn't think but was trying to anyway. "Well people are all under the same sky. I mean if everyone had a little bit of it than no one would truly have the sky because it belongs to everyone, everything."

_It would be no ones...._

He hadn't expected to be taken seriously or for Ikki to yank him closer so they shared the corner but it happened. The coarse fabric of their jeans rubbed together at the knee as their shoes knocked into each other but didn't withdraw. Ikki looked back up at the heavens as if he couldn't get enough of it. "Who would be the sun?"

" I used to think it was you," he answered honestly, as if he'd felt his ability to evade awkward questions on the ground and the thin air gave him the liberty to say what he liked no matter how stupid.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"But now?"

"I don't think anyone can be the sun it's too important, the moon is also important even if it's just reflecting the suns light, so I don't think you could be the moon either."

"Oh."

The storm King relaxed back into a subdued silence, no longer shivering even as Kazu shook continuously beside him, something started to form behind his dark eye, a forlorn longing and something else, a steely yet fierce unshakeable will perhaps.

"But if I was going to call you anything; I think you'd be the northern star." Kazu's voice was quiet and thoughtful as if sinking into hypothermia induced delirium and Ikki strained to hear what he was going to say.

"Why?"

"It's the first and brightest out and seamen use it as a guide. It's pretty important."

"What about you?"

"I want to be the first star out after you, but I'm not there yet."

"Why not yet?"

"I need to get up there first," Kazu mumbled, "so I'm just aiming for the moon right now."

Ikki didn't know why but he was captivated by his friend's words as he was by the sky, both were pretty surreal, "so you're a star reaching for the moon?"

"I'm not a star yet, but yeah, something like that."

"What about the sun?"

"It's blinding," He stated simply but smiled at the stupidity of what he was saying but saying it anyway, "but someday, maybe the day I reach the sky I'm going to shine so damn bright I'm going to be the one to light up the moon."

Beside him Ikki laughed, he'd said that with the same conviction s when he vowed to be the best errand boy in Japan. Well it was nice to dream. Ikki now had a now had a god idea why Kazu brought him up here tonight, exhausting himself to the point where he could no longer keep his eye open, leaving Ikki alone admiring the view.

He'd always had a respect for the big open blue during the day, whether it was filled with thunderclouds or patterned with white streaks and ripples. Changing climate and weather was part of everyone's lives and he felt he was part it, part of that sky. This night he'd learnt a new appreciation for the heavens, it was as crowded as it was empty, as bright as it was dark and as beautiful as it was daunting. But it was also far away and endless, he could ride his wind on the lowest level but every bird had its limit and as romantic as it would be to reach the stars his wings, however big or strong, wouldn't make it. He was a living thing trapped in a cage of vital air as was everyone else. Still that wasn't want Kazu wanted to show him. He showed he wasn't alone, wasn't the only one with dreams of the sky, of ambitions too great to realise but going to try anyway.

Why stop dreaming just because someone told him to? Why not reach for the stars? Why not be as bright as the sun? Why not?

Casually he wrapped his arms round his slumbering friend and drew him into a tight embrace, resting his head on Kazu as he gazed at the moon. Crows are social birds, flying in packs, sending out scouts for others to follow, sacrificing each other for the good of the flock. Living by pattern of which survival depended on each member, each as important as the other. He needed his flock, his friends to get through the hard times ahead but also to be the wind for lead his flock to the sky. In the end he needed them as much as he thought they needed him.

What happened that night was would be their secret, another memory just for themselves. After all he'd never admit to anyone he'd been hugging Kazu like a three year old nor would Kazu admit enjoying the warmth as he slipped in and out of consciousness. For now they could dream of flying but someday, in the distant future, together they could aim for the stars where their feet would never have to touch the ground again.

* * *

A/N~ Out of date: Set after Chapter 169 and written back in July when I was exam 'running' I had nothing to revise so I wrote this, since I'm enjoying writers block I thought "what they hey might as well do _something_". Apologises for bad grammar and spelling and general mistakes, my English is poor so I'll try to correct them but its 11:37 according to my computer and I'm tired XD.


End file.
